


Coming home from a hunt

by Iakarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iakarie/pseuds/Iakarie
Summary: Usually Freya stay at the bunker researching for the Winchester and other hunters. But this time she had to take the hunt. Afterwards the it seems the hunt was easier than sneaking back into the bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyond_the_nights_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/gifts).



> Hello everybody!
> 
> This is my first time writing smut in english nontheless I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thank you @beyond_the_nights_world for the beta :)

Freya tried to open the door to the bunker quietly. She was hoping, the Winchester brothers would be already asleep, especially Sam. Though she learned the trade of a hunter, Freya barely hunted. And when, she was hunting with the boys. But tonight the young woman had been out hunting without them. If the boys were witness of her solo action, she would be in deep trouble because they felt for her like she was their little sister. The bunker was dark and quiet. Freya sighed with relief. The brunette started to make her way to her room, being impatient to get into her warm bed. “Where have you been?” Freya froze instantly as a light lit up next to her. She slowly turned around, seeing Sam sitting in a chair to her left. “I was out!”, she stated. “I see that.”, he answered as he stood up and walked towards her. Freya knew she was in deep trouble, a calm Winchester was always dangerous. She turned around but the cold wall in her back stopped her movement and Sam approached her quickly. While snatching her bag from her hand, the chinking sound of weapons made Sam raise an eyebrow. “You’ve been hunting.” He simply stated. Freya just nodded feeling uneasy and looked away. “Freya! Why did you go on your own?” The young woman shrugged with her shoulders. “I can watch myself!” Sam furrowed his eyebrows closing the space between him and her. Putting his hands next to her head, leaving her no place to escape. “Freya!”, Sam growled. “I am fine Sam. It was just a ghost. A simple salt and burn.”, she tried to explain. “You and Dean weren’t here when the call came.” “Obviously we weren‘t. We were worried sick, no message, nothing. You could be happy Dean was to tired waiting for you.” Sam growled in a low voice. Freya swallowed. Yes, she was in trouble and she asked herself why she had to find it hot like hell. She liked Sam more than a brother, but she was quite sure that Sam didn’t knew about her feelings for him. Sam eyes were glued on her. Getting no satisfying answer from the young woman in front of him made the younger Winchester groan “Did you know how much you fret us?”, he requested. The woman couldn’t answer so she just shook her head. This situation was nearly to much for her. The hunt had been exhausting. Her whole body was aching and she was longing for a shower and her bed, and now Sam Winchester hadcaught her in a situation she just found arousing. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to kiss him. “Sam, I am sorry, okay. It won’t happen again. Next time I am going to call you guys before I leave for a hunt. But I hate sitting around and waiting for you when I am not working. I’m a big girl who can take care of herself.”, she retorted sharply. Sam brought his face closer to hers. Freya could feel her heartbeat rise. “Freya, we hate to see you hunt. Especially I!” “Learn to deal with it! I am not going to stay behind all the time.”, though the huntress couldn’t deny the hotness of the situation, she was getting annoyed. All she wanted was to take a shower and entering her bed. “Sam…I am tired okay. I am fine. You see nothing happened to me”, was all she could say, her voice sounding tired.

Sam could feel the anger rise inside him. He had been waiting hours for Freya to arrive. Only her missing weapons had told the brothers she had been gone hunting. After a while Dean moved into bed with the words, Freya would knew what she was doing. But Sam couldn’t go to bed without knowing, the young huntress was safe. So he stayed awake. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the noise of the bunker door. After a while a shadow appeared in the doorframe to the livingroom. He knew Freya tried to be quiet, hoping nor him or his brother would be awake. Even though Dean didn’t admit it, Sam knew, that he was worried too. He lit the light next to him. Freya stared at him like a timid deer in a cars spotlight. Closing the gap between him and the huntress, he had the urge to ask her if she was fine. But he wanted her to know, he wasn’t appreciating her behavior. The young hunter was angry because Freya hadn’t even phoned them or left a note where she was nor was she showing any sign of understanding his point. The tall Winchester bit his lower lip when he had caught Freya between him and the wall. He scolded himself inside his brain. He loved Freya more than a sister. And now he was closer to her than ever. Though they have had hugged each other often, this situation seemed more intimate. “I don’t care if you’re tired or not. You can go to bed when I’m finished with you.” And with that Sam kissed her hard. Freya suddenly felt Sam's lips crushing on hers. She couldn’t believe what was happening and stood there petrified. She felt Sam's lips moving rough on her own, she could feel a rising inside of her. Finally she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sam pressed her more into the wall. He used his teeth and bit Freya's underlip, earning a soft moan from her. Using the oppurnity to slip his tongue into Freya's mouth, Sam started fighting with her for dominance. Only the loss of air separated them. “Never do that again.” Sam growled lowly while staring into the brunettes face. In the faint light her skin seemed to glow. His stare were glued to her slight open mouth, her lips swollen from their kiss Freya just nodded. He removed his hands from the wall to cup her face and pulling her in for a heated kiss. The young women couldn`t believe what was happening. She had imagined this so often. “Sam.” She breathed when they parted again but the only response she got was a lustful look which made her shiver. She felt his hands roam her body, enjoying the feeling she closed her eyes. Sam relished the view in front of him. The hands of the hunter came to rest upon Freyas butt. Without warning he pulled her into him earning a moan from Freya. She snapped for his lips, biting his lower lip, asking for entrance. Exploring the mouths of each other. Sam lifted the young woman easily and with an instant Freya wrapped her legs around his waist. The young woman could feel Sam's arousal at her croach. She slighty bucked her hips against him, making Sam stumble over his feet. With a thud Sam captured Freya between him and the next wall. “We’re gonna wake Dean.” The young woman groaned at the feeling of Sam's hands roaming her body. He stopped at the hem of her shirt. “I don’t care!”, he answered in a husky voice. Then he pulled it over her head, letting it fall to the ground. Freya blushed though her own excitement only rose at the thought of being captured by Dean. “That’s not fair.” Freya grinned. “Steeling my shirt but keeping your own on.” Tugging on Sam's t-shirt. “That can be arranged.” Sam mumbled at her lips, he sat her down and tossed his shirt aside. He started to spread kisses along her jawline, finding her sweet spot causing the young hunter to moan. She could feel Sam grin at her skin. The younger Winchester watched Freya closely, groaning at her sight, her half-lided eyes which were glued to him, her cheeks slightly blushed. “Fuck!”, he growled lifting Freya again, pulling her in a heated kiss. “My room is nearer.” She smiled between kisses. “I know”, he simply answered, pulling the door to her room open. He closed the door with a kick, his lips never leaving hers. When they had to part due to airloss Sam tossed Freya onto her bed. She crawled back to the head and the younger Winchester grabbed the waistband of her jeans pulling it down. She was left only in her panties and bra. Sam inhaled sharply. “Fuck you’re so hot.” He crawled towards her caging her underneath him. His lips found her sweet spot. Freya escaped a moan while she let her hands wander over Sam's bare chest. His lips ghosted over her body stopping at her breasts. He unclasped her bra and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.A moan escaped her mouth, when he started rolling it between his lips . She snuggeld more into his. She tugged at  his long hair, earning a groan from him. He moved to her lips again, kissing her slowly. Freya used Sams moment of abstraction to turn them around. Sam let out a surprised noise. His eyes were dark and blown with lust. She straddled his lap as he sat up pulling her into another heated kiss, digging his hands into her brown hair. When they needed to break away the younger hunter started to place kisses along his jawline, her fingers unbuttoning his belt. Sam groaned feeling the hands of Freya so near but not touching drove him mad. He simply couldn’t wait anymore. He struggled out of his jeans and pants, trying to do same with her panties. Smirk on her face, she leaned back watching him. Recognizing the smirk on Freyas face he dipped his face without warning between her thighs. “Sam.” She moaned diving her hands into his hair tugging at it. Sam's moaned at her core sending shivers down Freya's spine. The brown haired could feel her orgasm rise. Sam sensed that Freya wouldn’t last any longer. “No, I have to punish you a bit at least.” He murmured stopping his actions, his voice dark and hoarse. She could feel his cock teasing her entrance. Biting her lower lip she rolled his hips against him and the younger Winchester knew, he wouldn’t be able to tease her any longer. Finally Sam entered her with a moan. “Fuck, so tight.” He let his head fall into her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent giving Freya time to adjust. Until she began to writhe underneath him. “Sam please!”, she whimpered. Sam didn’t need a second invitation. He started to move and soon they found  was moving with him. The rest was a mess of heated bodies and lustful groans “Fre, I won’t last any longer…”Sam gasped, “Me, too…” she panted. With the next trust of Sam Freya was thrown over the edge. When he felt her muscles clenching around his cock, he could hold back and released his orgasm with a loud outcry.  Carefully Sam rolled from her, not laying any weight of her. The younger hunter wrapped her legs around him. Neither of them talked, to exhausted they fell asleep in each other arms.

The next morning Sam woke up before Freya who was cuddled up next to him. Now in the light he was able to watch her properly. Her face was showing some scratches but no serious wounds. The young women began to stir in his arms. “Freya,” he mumbled. “Hmm, just another few minutes.”, she answered groggily not opening her eyes but trying to snuggle more into him. Sam pulled her into a tight embrace. “Never leave again without telling me. I was worried sick about you.” “Maybe I should worry you more often when I am greeted like this.” “No, don’t!” This time Sam's voice was more harsh. He cupped her face with his hands. “You can have this whenever you want.” He said before pressing his lips on hers. “Good.” She whispered returning his kiss. When their kiss grew more passionate they could hear someone call their names.   
“Sam, is Freya back?! Freya!?” Dean was standing in the hallway with their lost clothes in his hands. “Guess, he will give you an earful.” Sam chuckled as Freya groaned. “Glad you didn’t give me one.” “Who says I am done with you…?” With that his lips caressed hers teasingly a last time before he left the bed. “Come on, the sooner you get up, the sooner I can punish you…” His last words lingering in the room when he left, leaving an already aroused Freya behind.


End file.
